One, then Two
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Mai's strangely gone missing, so Ty Lee goes searching for her... -SCAT-


NYMPH, SCAT

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesomeness of Avatar or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction, FOR THE GLORY OF THE FIRE NATION!

* * *

><p>Opening the door to her friends home, Ty Lee peeks her head into the house.<p>

"Mai? Are you in here?" calls out the young acrobat.

Ty Lee didn't hear a response but entered the house anyway, calling out for Mai again.

"Mai! Where are youuuuu?"

Still nothing, stopping at a slightly cracked open door to her left, Ty Lee raises her left hand up to her chin in thought.

"Where could she be? She's not in the palace, Zuko hasn't seen her and it doesn't look like she's at home ether…"

Noticing the slightly ajar door, Ty Lee decided to check the room, which was Mai's bedroom. Pushing the door open, Ty Lee smiles as she sees Mai on her bed, laying on her side facing away from her.

"Oh there you are Mai!" cheers Ty Lee, doing a short sprint to Mai's bed.

Mai herself made an audible sigh, recognized as annoyance.

"Why are you here?" asks Mai flatly.

"I was worried about you." answers Ty Lee, before sitting on the edge of the soft bed, causing a slight movement throughout the bed and unaware to Ty Lee, causes Mai to groan a little, not from annoyance though. "You haven't seemed like yourself lately, you're a lot moodier than usual and I haven't seen you at all today."

"Yanno, usually, when someone can't be found, it's because they don't want to be found."

"So, your avoiding us?" questions Ty Lee, looking concerned. "Is something wrong? Did me or Azula do something to make you mad?" Ty Lee's expression then took on a sterner look, "Oh, Zuko was being a jerk to you again huh? What did he do? I'll go teach him a lesson!" quickly adds Ty Lee, smiling, before standing and punching the air a few times.

"It's nothing…" answers Mai.

"Huh? It must be something…" replies Ty Lee, before plopping down on the bed and the resulting movement of the bed causing Mai to groan more and wrap her hands around her stomach, though Ty Lee fails to hear the groan as she continues talking. "People don't just hide in their rooms for no reason."

"Ty Lee, please don't sit on the bed like that again." requests Mai.

"Hm? Why not? Your bed's super soft and bouncy, hehe…" replies Ty Lee before bouncing up and down on the edge of the bed.

Mai then groans louder from the movement of the bed aggravating her stomach and raises her legs up slightly, almost in a fetal positioning.

"Ty Lee, Cut it out!" exclaims Mai.

At the sudden increase in Mai's voice, Ty Lee immediately stops her bouncing and notices Mai's nearly balled up position with her arms around her stomach.

"Ohhh, I see now, you have a stomach ache right?" Asks Ty Lee, smiling, though her smile quickly fades upon realizing what her bouncing must've been doing to her friends stomach. "Sorry."

Mai's cheeks reddens slightly upon Ty Lee's realization and admits, "I haven't been able to go to the bathroom since yesterday."

"Oh, so your constipated, it makes since now, I guess anyone would be really moody if they can't get anything out."

"Not helping…" comments Mai.

"Oh, right…" replies Ty Lee smiling and reaching her right hand behind her to her braid and pulling it over her right shoulder and rubbing it. "Have you tried going in the position your in now?"

Mai frowns, "Are you suggesting that I go in my pants?"

"Just a suggestion…" quickly replies Ty Lee. "After all, it's in those kind of relaxed positions that allows you to feel like something's coming, then when you get up to go to the bathroom, you can't get anything out. So I always thought that if I ever got backed up and that was happening to me, I'd just find a comfortable position to lay in and let nature take it's course!" adds Ty Lee smiling.

"That's disgusting, I'd rather stay in pain than willingly crap myself." replies Mai, before gasping, "Wait a minute, IF you ever got backed up!" She adds, quickly sitting up, though causing her stomach to shift and another painful cramp hit her stomach.

"Heh, yeah, as far as I know, I've never been backed up before." admits Ty Lee, blushing, "I have the opposite a lot though, Probably because I'm so flexible and all."

"Yanno, I could have gone the rest of my life without knowing that…" comments Mai.

"Hehe… sorry, but hey, maybe if we talk about it, it'll stir you up in inside and you'll finally have relief!" replies Ty Lee, smiling.

Mai though sighs in annoyance again and slowly returned to laying on the bed, feeling an uncomfortable churning in her stomach, as if she could literally feel bubbles popping in her stomach.

"I was just fine without you here bothering me." states Mai.

"Oh, how about a story?" suggests Ty Lee. "Since I've never been backed up before, I might be a little off with some of the details. I'll tell you a story about what I would do if I ever was backed up."

"Is this really necessary?" questions Mai.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" states Ty Lee, before swatting Mai's rear, who gasps out at the surprise hit.

"What was that for!" exclaims Mai, sitting up and quickly cringing as her stomach seems to cramp up and Mai promptly returned back to the bed groaning.

"Geez, just trying to help." comments Ty Lee. "Anyway, I guess I'll start…"

Although, Ty Lee's good intention seems to work, as Mai soon felt a weighty pressure against her currently laxed anus, which she quickly clenches upon feeling the mass at the exit before sitting up and removing herself from her bed, placing her left hand against her rear as she hurried out of the room.

"Oh, I guess it worked." states Ty Lee, smiling at Mai's hurried exit. "Good luck Mai!"

After arriving bathroom, from Mai's previous visits, she easily removes her robe, tossing it to the floor as she wonders why she even put it on in the first place since she was making frequent trips to the toilet anyway.

Positioning her rear to the toilet, Mai quickly pulls down her pants and underwear and drops her rear to the cool seat and promptly began pushing.

She could feel the mass moving and Mai was overjoyed at the sensation, maybe she could finally get rid of the monster turd that was holding her bowels hostage for the past twenty-four hours.

Though, once again, that hope was quickly put cut short as Mai felt her yawning anus reach the limit of its widening and the blockage within her stop. Now was a repeat of what happened in many previous visits, Mai bore down and pushes hard, groaning and panting as she tries to force the large hunk of waste through her anus.

For over five minutes, Mai continues her struggle in vain, Before pausing to catch her breath, her face red with exertion.

"This is pathetic…" sighs Mai. "I bet earth benders don't have this problem…"

After a brief rest, Mai decided to try one more time, wrapping her arms around her stomach and baring down as hard as she could…

"NNNNNNGGGGggggggggGHHHHHH-AHHHHHh!"

Not a single movement! But something else did happen, she pushes so hard Mai manages to force a spurt of pee out, which burned painfully.

Mai quickly stops with a sigh and sat up on the toilet, feeling her stomach churning.

"Stop toying with me." states Mai, to her stomach. "I wonder if Ty Lee could use a person's pressure points to help with constipation…" She adds, thinking aloud, before taking a bit of toilet paper, wiping her front clean, standing and pulling up her pants, flushes the toilet, picks up her robe and walks out of the bathroom.

Though, Mai was a little surprised upon seeing Ty Lee still in her room, sitting on her bed, or rather, bouncing on it.

"How'd it go?" asks the cheerful young girl.

"You're still here?" questions Mai.

"Of course, I want to know if your feeling better."

With a sigh and a roll of the eyes, Mai walks back to her bed and sat down and leaned back onto her back.

"The only thing I got rid of was pee I didn't know I had in me."

"No luck huh? Well, maybe a story would help." states Ty Lee, smiling. "Since you were gone, it gave me time to think about it."

Mai sighs again…

"Ok, it starts with me when I was still in the circus, and I'm walking away from the big, main tent, into the forest that's nearby…" begins Ty Lee. 

* * *

><p>"Ohhhhh…" moans Ty Lee as she slowly walks through the forest, her arms wrapped around her stomach.<p>

Although in the forest, Ty Lee was still close enough to the big tent behind her to hear the commotion as she walks into a small clearing covered in fallen leaves.

"This looks like a good spot…" comments Ty Lee before slowly removing her arms from around her stomach and pulling down her pink pants and matching colored panties, if not for the pain in her gut, Ty Lee would have enjoyed the breeze caressing her exposed female flesh, but that would have to wait for another day, or if she could finally have relief, she thought.

After the removal of her shoes as well, Ty Lee takes a few steps into the clearing before lowering herself down on the leaves, on her belly, placing her hand in front of her before laying her head down on her hands and she proceeded to wait for her body to do the rest. 

* * *

><p>"You wouldn't do that" interrupts Mai.<p>

"I would too do that!" replies Ty Lee. "Don't interrupt, I'm getting to the good part…" 

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of relaxing her body, more specifically, her sphincter; Ty Lee feels a mass slowly heading towards her laxed anus.<p>

"Well, that was sooner than I thought…" comments Ty Lee as she lifts her head from her hands and spreads her legs a little, quickly finding that the small action of spreading her legs a little allowed the mass inside her rectum to increase in it's speed a little; Discovering this, Ty Lee spread her legs wider, much, much wider, until she was doing a perfect split.

A brief moan escapes Ty Lee's lips as the head of a firm turd peeks out of Ty Lee's slowly yawning anus. Her body could probably have pushed the brown mass out without interference, but if doing the splits wasn't enough, Ty Lee, lowers her hands down to her rear and spreads her cheeks

Ty Lee fought back a moan as the turd protruding from her anus promptly slides out of her and falls to the ground near her crotch as if she had never been constipated for the past few hours.

Not even having to push, Ty Lee felt more poop on the way and to her pleasurable relief, thick, though short, logs began to pass through her anus to freedom and create a small pile near her labia.

"Ohhhh, I haven't even started pushing yet!" states Ty Lee with a big smile on her face. "It's coming out so easily." 

* * *

><p>"Ok, I've heard enough." states Mai, with a mild look of disgust on her face, "Why did you have to be so descriptive? Do you have some kind of poop fetish or something?" she adds, before seeing Ty Lee look at her with a smile and open her mouth, though Mai quickly states, "Actually, never mind, don't answer that."<p>

"Well, did my little story help?" asks Ty Lee.

"Surprisingly not."

"Hmm…" thinks Ty Lee, placing her right hand to her chin. "Oh! I got it! I know just what you need!"

"Not another story…" whines Mai, leaning over to her right, turning her back to Ty Lee.

"Nope, it's not a story…" states Ty Lee, reaching her right hand into the pocket of her pants. "It's… THIS!" declares Ty Lee happily as she pulls a small blue bag out of her pocket.

Mai looks over her shoulder to see the bag and asks, "And what is that supposed to be?"

"It's a bag of special chocolate, eat some of this and you'll be up and pooping in no time!"

"Laxatives?" questions Mai before slowly sitting up, "You keep a bag of laxatives with you?"

"Hehe…" chuckles Ty Lee, smiling and blushing a little.

"Do I even want to know why?"

"Probably not." replies Ty Lee. "It comes in chunks, so you'll only need one, they work really fast too, ten minutes max."

"I don't want it." states Mai.

"Why not?" questions Ty Lee. "This will unblock you for sure."

"Yeah, and keep it open… I'd fix one problem and create another." states Mai.

"Not if you take only one, besides, wouldn't being able to have something come out be better than not having it come out?"

"Maybe, but I don't want it."

"Well, how about I leave it here incase you change your mind…" states Ty Lee as she places the small bag on the bed and stands, "I have to get going anyway, I hope you get better soon, cya Mai." she adds before heading out of the room.

Shortly after Ty Lee left, Mai picks up the small bag to her left and untying the thread that closes it, looking into it and seeing that that the small bag was full of small, bite-size chunks of chocolate, though after seeing them, Mai places the bag back to the bed and stands up, placing her right hand on her stomach.

"One more try, If nothing this time, I'll just have to eat one…"

Mai then left her room again and headed back into the bathroom, pulled down her pants and sat on the toilet again.

Following a brief sigh to calm herself, Mai began pushing, rather weakly compared to her earlier visits, though even with the weak pushing, Mai felt the familiar mass inside her move, until her anus yawns out and the tip of her turd just barely peaks out.

"Now the hard part…" sighs Mai, as she leans forward, props her elbows on her legs and resting her chin on her hands, before pushing harder.

But, to Mai's surprise, she felt the monster of a turd actually advancing further than her previous attempts. A surge of excitement went through Mai's body as she smiles, feeling her anus pucker outwards and feels the mass, although very slowly, heading towards freedom.

Still though, the monster was still large and Mai could feel her anus being stretched further than she thought it could be, she could also feel the hard, nobbly surface of it as slow centimeter after centimeter passed the tender ring of muscles. So with as much relief Mai was having at finally liberating the large poop from her body, it was also a source pain

One minute into the pushing, Mai stops with a breath, feeling the large hunk of poop lodged in her, protruding from her anus like a tail. Having stopped her pushing, Mai could feel how hard it was, though she didn't dare risk clenching, possibly breaking it in two and having the part still inside retreat back inside her body. Instead, Mai took a few quick breathes before eagerly resuming pushing, to finally rid her body of her unwelcome friend.

"NNNGgghhhH…"

A brief groan signals Mai's push to relief; unbelievably, the turd became bigger, stretching her already hurting anus even more. Mai though refused to have it deny her relief again and bore down with a grunt as she pushes harder, stretching her anus more and more.

The pain rose higher and higher and just before Mai wanted to give up, with a gasp, the monster finally completed it's journey and fell from Mai's pained anus and drops into the waiting water of the toilet with a loud plunk, the result of which, splashing her rear with the water, as Mai sighs loudly in relief as she sits back.

"Finally!"

Shortly after Mai's statement, she felt movement in her rear and soon feels, smaller, slightly less firmer logs of poop passing through her mildly numb anus and plunking into the water below.

"Back to normal…" comments Mai with a smile as she relaxes on the toilet and allows her body to void it's waste without her interference.

Mai was treated to nearly ten solid minutes of relief, before having about three minutes of nothing, and assuming she was finished, Mai wiped, pulled up her pants, flushed, washed her hands and left the room with a smile on her face.

Although, Mai was in for one more surprise upon entering her room, rather than Ty Lee, Azula now occupied her room, sitting on her bed wearing her usual Fire Nation attire, although, she had the bag of chocolate laxatives in her left hand, repeatedly reaching her right hand into the bag, and tossing the chocolates into her mouth, one after another…

"Hey Mai." greets Azula, with a smile on her face, "Ty Lee said you weren't feeling well, so I decided to check on you."

"Gee, you really didn't have to." comments Mai.

"You're my friend, I do care enough visit if your not feeling well." replies Azula, tossing more of the chocolates into her mouth. "I'd expect the same, although, probably not from you, your gloomy attitude would probably make me feel worse."

Mai's eyes narrowed in a sort of scowl at Azula.

"Mmm, anyway, where'd you get this chocolate from, it's really good." States Azula, before empting the rest of the bag down onto her right hand, before tossing the bunch into her mouth.

"You really shouldn't have ate all of those." comments Mai, standing at her door.

"Why not… aww, you didn't make those for Zuko did you?" teases Azula. "I'm sure you can make more."

Mai frowns slightly and thinks, 'Actually, Azula deserves what coming.' then smiles. "You could get sick if you eat that much at one time."

"Heh, and here I thought the only person you showed concern about was Zuko… I appreciate your concern, but I doubt that little bag of chocolate is going to restrict me to my bed."

Mai thought, 'More like a toilet instead.'

END


End file.
